


Biohazard:Recollect

by Angelrainbowbarf



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apocalypse, Bisexual, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Fingering, Gay, M/M, Male Lactation, ManxMan, Mpreg, Orgasm, Rape, Underage - Freeform, Zombies, blowjob, noncon, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelrainbowbarf/pseuds/Angelrainbowbarf
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

DISCLAIMER:Im not a great story teller, i just have these ideas in my head that need to come out. im extremely sorry if your an actual writer. 😂I want to keep the story modern without any specific years being stated. Alpha beta omega dynamics are pretty similar to others. Although, omegas and alphas can smell each other without heat. Omegas heat can cause alphas to go into heat and they wont release much pheromones if either side is exhausted. (This story has graphic depictions on non con acts and violence you've been warned)

Jamal is a young boy. Finding his place in this new world he now calls hell. He has only a small number of people to trust that are considered family. What if they die? What if they leave him? Will he be okay in the end? Hes still alive isn't he?....


	2. Recollection part 1

Me and Garrett sat still on the bed. I looked at him for something. Some sort of sign or clue that he's listening. That he's ready to understand me a little more. The aroused feeling wore off and a sense of agony and humiliation replaces it. We sit crossed legged facing each other.

"Garrett?.." I say deep and quiet.

"Hmm?"

His head shoots up at me no longer avoiding my eyes from the confrontation. He's gentle so saying what I'm about to tell him might break him.

"Where were you when this whole thing started?"

He looked around for answers. Then he scrunched up his face.

"I was always here. I never left unless we go on exhibitions. I never stayed anywhere else i mean."

I nodded.

"I wasn't at home like you. I was at my parents shop. Thats when it started. My name is really Jamal. I changed it to jade because my mom really liked the stones. My mom and dad were the owners of a Pakistani food service....i was 10..."

"Ok...but wait that was almost 16 years ago...so...WHOAH HOW OLD ARE YOU?!"

"Ya know...that type of shit will get you knocked out"

He blushed than sat back.

"Yeah. I know...sorry... i just got excited. You were the same age as me! Well almost. I was 9."

I sighed. "Same thing garret"

He sheepishly rubs the back of his head. 

(AN:recalling these details will be as if he's living through it again. Although Garrett will only hear the gist of it. )

I stand at the counter biting my already bitten down nails. I watch the news closely. Man people are really getting upset over this virus. They've had a breaking news story 3 times! My mom shouts at me in Arabic.

"Did anyone call through yet?!"

I yell back a no then turn towards the T.V. She curses as to why there are no customers. Then out of no where my little sister comes running from the back being chased by my dad.

"Come're you!"

He says as she giggles hysterically. Shes only three but has a stubborn attitude. She gets swopped up by my dad and taken behind the counter. He sets her down then looks for something in the drawer. He speaks to me.

"No one has come yet?"

I shake my head and look for another nail to bite and watch T.V.  
He looks at the T.V with me.

"Damn! That virus really has people upset!"

I nod. 

"Thats what i said! Well in my head not out of my mouth. "

"Shut up jamal !" Aida says loudly. 

" mom! Aida told me to shut up!"

My dad hushes me.   
He calls over mom to come look at the news. She walks over rubbing some food off of her hands. Her jade necklace sparkles in the setting sun. 

"What?"

She looks at the T.V. My dad points out the screaming people and the building that is now on fire. They both shake they're head at the display while i watch closely. The building then explodes and hundreds of people are sent flying. My mom curses then turns off the T.V. Im surprised because i wanted to continue watching.

"Wha? Mom why?"

She shook her head.

"Because it is too violent and it is not safe here. That area is nearly a city away. "

dad laughs.

"Yes its close but the government can handle it before it becomes a real issue."

She turns red.

"Fine then you put the safety of your life with the government. Me and my children are leaving!"

My mom and dad continue to fight in Arabic.  
I guess we're closing now. I walk over to close the blinds then someone tries to break through the door. He comes in and falls to the floor. I scream, he grabs me then puts a knife to my neck.

"WHERES THE FOOD?"

I cry in his arms. My parents rush out the back with my little sister. He threatens to slit my throat. My dad responds.

"Please sir ill give you what ever you want just release my son. "

He holds on tighter. Then answers my dad.

"I don't want to hurt him. Its just fucking crazy right now!"

My dad nods then gets my mother and sister to go to the back and get him food. I latch on to him with tears on my cheeks. My parents come back with food. Then there was a huge explosion as they were walking up to me. We all bounce a little at the loud rumble. The man takes the box of food and runs off. My dad grabs me and we run to the back. As we huddle next to the deep freezer. I peek over my dads shoulder to see the crowds of people running through the street.

"We have to close it!"

"Shhh!!"

My dad puts me into my moms arms and goes to shut the metal lining of the store front. As it locks we stand up and go back into the main room. My dad goes into the back to board up the windows.

"We cant leave but we have food and i have something to protect us."

This was the beginning of a long winter.


	3. Recollecting part 2

Two years later.

Everything has just been getting worse. We hear people being shot outside or being chased. We've also heard trucks roll by and shoot loud bombs that we have to go in the back for. We've had break ins before. With people and those monsters dad keeps talking about. Mom tells us its because we're so quiet and our area population was small to begin with. Still it could happen one day. Where we would be forced to defend ourselves. I miss our home. I miss our lives before this. I want to go back. Mom comes out of the back room with my little sister in tow. Im sitting in the corner behind the cash register with the lamp. I scoot over to make room for her and Aida.

" hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"When is this going to be over? I know i asked before but..."

" i dont know jamal........but what i do know is that we are protected. We have your father and our family is safe. That is ALL i care about."

I sigh. Not really getting the answer i wanted. 

"Hey little one. Did you write something today?"

I nodded then showed her what i was writing. Mom suggested that each of us write down something about our feelings everyday.

"Oh you miss your home then."

I nodded again and she pat and kissed my head.

"We'll be home soon. "

I lay on her lap and Aida plays with my hair. Mom taps me to sit up.

"You can help me write in my journal sweetie. I have no idea what to write. All of these days just blur together. "

I looked at her empty page. She seemed so stressed lately. Her and dad argued before but not this much. When she talks to me its almost as if she's putting on a mask. 

"You could start with the date"

I suggested. She agreed then looked at the tally marks on the wall.

"Ok....December 4th 2-"*CRASH*

We all stand. It sounded like pots. It came from the kitchen.We listen. Then it turns quiet. The tension and the silence are at war.  
"RUN!!!!RUN!!-AUUUGHHGGHH!!!!"  
"Im going to check on your father. Stay with your sister. "  
Mom left to the back as quickly as possible. I nodded and held my sisters hand. There were more crashes and bangs and they just kept getting louder. I got closer in the arch way to the kitchen.

"Mommy-  
"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
A high pitched scream rung through our ears. I grabbed Aida by the hand and ran to the back. In the kitchen on the floor was my father. His insides were out and my mother was fighting someone.

"GO BACK!!! GO BACK AND HIDE!!"  
"Ah....."

I didn't know what to do. Aida left my hand and went to help mom. She was crying hysterically but made an effort. I just stared at my fathers body. Its like he's asleep. I feel blood hit my hand and look up to see my mom. Her throat was ripped out but shes still screaming. Her gurgling noises didn't stop who ever was attacking her. It continued to bite and swallow. Was it eating her? Aida ran from our mothers body then ran to me. She latched on to me crying. I snapped out of my phase. I grabbed her arm and ran to the front of the store. I went behind the counter and grabbed the keys. I unlocked the metal sheet then saw it. Everything outside. There were dead bodies everywhere. Blood on the street and beat up cars. The sky was beginning to turn light blue as morning came. I hear a loud scream coming from inside the shop then i ran with Aida. We made a turn into an ally after the first block. Shes still sobbing so i shush her. It just makes it worse so we hid behind a dumpster. She starts to hyperventilate. I ask her to be quiet so we wont get hurt but she keeps screaming for mom. I cover her mouth and listen for the man. I feel tears slide down my face. 

"Uggghhh ah aug. ah aahhhuuuhhh "

I hear foot steps speed up down the block to where we are in the alley. Aida is still loud but i cant keep it down anymore. Then i peek from behind the dumpster to see the man. No. Not a man. A creature. His legs look broken but he's still trying to walk on them. His skin looks tight like leather but also loose in some spots. Aida sees him then screams.

"AHHHHH!!!"

He charges at us. He pins me down but his grip was loose. I slip from under him. Aida starts to kick him then grabs his attention. He charges at Aida then she falls on her back. Aida is kicking him in the face. I jump on his back and put my arm around his neck. I didn't know what i was doing so i was thrown off. I hit my head on the wall then curl up. My head hurts too much to see whats going on. He goes back to Aida. He tries to pin her but she has her feet at his neck, holding him up. Her feet slip off his face that she started kicking.

"No!!!!!"

He lunges at her and pulls her apart.

"AIDA!!!AIDA! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"

I start hitting his back put he doesn't stop. I fall back then he looks at me. I run over to the corner market. I hide behind the counter then i look back at the scene. Aida is lying there not moving and the creature continues to eat and rip her apart. I stare, fear in my eyes and confusion. How did this happen? I get up to go run back but my legs tremble. I didn't mean to leave. Mom and dad have to come back. They have to. Aida.....shes hurt. I sit back against the counter in shock and confusion. I cant do anything but cry.

"Mom!!!!!!mommy please come back!!! "

Tears flood my eyes as i drop to my left side.


	4. Recollecting part 3

I wake up with a scream. I immediately cover my mouth.

"Haaaaa....."

I stand up slowly and look over at the ally across the street. Aida is slumped over on her side. The monster isn't in sight anymore but i don't know or trust my environment enough to go see if shes ok. I mean i know shes........not alive but i want to at least say goodbye. Shes my sister and my only family now. I have to go. I gather up whatever senseless courage i have and quickly make my way to her. I stop to look at the shop then hurry back to Aida. I sit down feeling like a weight just dropped on me.

"A-Aida?"

The body was freezing to the touch. The blushing face she had was blue and covered in blood. I stand not knowing what to do. I go back to the shop. I whisper.

"Mommy?"

I see dads body still on the floor so i run to it. I cover my mouth as the smell wafts through the air. Water coats my eyes as vomit threatens to make its way up. I look at where mom is. I cry as i shake her body.

"Mommy?"

She gurgles then looks at me. I pause and stare at her holding her throat. Then excitement fills me.

"MOMMY!"

She slowly covers my mouth with the left hand she was holding her throat with. Its the first time i see the wound. Its deep and I see a little bit of her veins in the day light. I understand and speak quietly.

"What do you need?"

She looks around then draws a stick figure on the ground with her blood. The figure has a skirt and long hair. Like Aida. A shiver runs down my spine. I look at her then start to cry. I shake my head. I whisper.

"S-she got hurt l-like daddy!"

Her eyes roll back in grief. Bloody tears make their way to her eyes as she gasps for air. I cry in her stomach. She grunts and i back away. I see her right arm. She must have used it for defense after we left. Its mutilated. The whole arm shows some sort of deep bite marks or missing flesh. I gasp then look at her. She coughs up blood. Then she points to a cloth across the room. I grab it. I look up see the back door open. Oh. Dad must have let it in by accident. He dumps out our waste back there. He probably was dumping it then got attacked. I go back to mommy who's coughing again. She shows me how she wants it to press on her neck. After i help her she begins to sit up. The whole time being in immense pain. The skin is sticking to the blood a little as she peels herself off of the ground.

"You can do it mommy"

After she sits up she nods an ok and i let go. She has a cough attack. She looks at dad then looks away. I hang my head waiting for her instructions. She looks towards the back and nods. I turn and immediately know what shes talking about. We packed bags incase we needed to leave. I guess we forgot about them because we were so scared. I grab my bag then grab mommys. We split up the supplies between Aida and dad. She looks reluctant to do it. Almost as if she hopes Aida was here to use it. I stay silent and look down. She starts to stand and i help her up. Wheezes and coughs escape her throat. She wobbles over to a pipe on the ground and picks it up. Shes taking it for protection. 

Limping towards me she picks something else up off the floor then hands it to me. A pocket knife. Luckily her bag goes across her chest so she doesn't need both of her arms to hold it up. I help her clean the wound with bottled water and wrap the bandages around her arms slowly. We slowly walk to our father. Small coughs are heard. She sprinkles water over his face as a simple form of Ghusl. We cry and mourn. I start to hear sounds outside so i tell her we have to leave. We walk towards the door cautiously. Its full day time right now but because of the season its relatively grey.

"Mommy i can show-"

She covers my mouth and listens. We pause for a minute then continue to walk. I point to the alley showing her where Aida is. She covers her mouth as soon as she sees her then kneels by her side. With her hand in her face i hug her.

"I couldn't help her. She died because i was too weak. "

My mom shook her head the kissed me. Coughs escape with words She mouthed.

"You did good"

She kisses my sister and lays her to the ground. We pray then move on.

We've been walking for close to an hour i think but moms not telling me where were going and the coughs aren't slowing down. If anything they're becoming heavier.

"Ma-"

She puts her fingers up to her lips signaling me to shush. She coughs hard. We haven't came into contact with any of those things. We've only seen some from afar. Mom doesn't trust the alley for obvious reasons but doesn't trust the openness of the street either. So we walk on the side walks. My heart cant take much more of this. I whisper yell at her to get her attention.

"Mommy Im scared where are we going?"

She pats my head. I know. She cant explain it to me because her voice has gone ever since the incident. Mommy has always been strong. She didn't always live in the U.S like me. She came here from Pakistan as a refugee. She met daddy when he was working a small shop like the one we had. 

We suddenly stop walking and I'm snapped out of my thoughts. Close but a little ways away we both stare at what looks to be a big metal wall down the street. We look at each other and smile as we quicken our pace.


	5. Recollecting part 4

As we reach the end of the street mommys coughing and hacking have reached a new level. She wheezes down the street as we run for our safety. 

"Come on mommy your ok!"

She continues on half jogging half running. As we reach the wall a shot can be seen stopping us from progressing. We pause then duck down against a car. Mommy spits out blood and i watch in horror as i start to notice her color. Shes pale and her veins are showing. I also notice her jade necklace is missing. We look up to where the shot came from uncovering our heads. 

"We see you. Make your way to the shop on the left"

Its not a speaker its just someones voice being projected. Maybe so they wont draw in more of those things. My mom puts her hands up. 

"Good now walk!"

How did she know to do that? I raise mine too and walk over to the shop that looks to be heavily armored. We walk in and are pushed to the ground. Its almost pitch black besides the day light slipping through the cracks. 

"W-whats going on?! Mommy!"

I hear her grunting then they blind fold us by putting bags over our heads. We walk through an opening then are seated on the floor. 

"Don't move!"A stern voice says. 

"OK!"I scream in panic. 

Then i hear another door open. It sounds like shower curtains are walking in. Something cold is placed on my arm. A sharp pain is projected into my arm. 

"Ow!"

I feel tears in my eyes. 

"That hurt!"  
"Shut up"

Something beeps then my mom coughs again. I hear the person then walks over to my mom. He does what i assume to be the same to her then backs up. The machine beeps twice. 

"Infected!"

He backs up more then i hear a gun shot. My ears ring really loudly as I'm trying to figure out what happened. I feel myself shouting mommy but i cant hear it. Im picked up then i start to fight. 

"Get off of me!!"

I kick the person holding me then I'm slammed to the ground. My head hits the floor then i fall asleep.

"Mm"

I sit up from a warm mattress to cold air. I look around the lit up room. Theres a man at a desk writing. 

"Where am i?"

He jumps then turns to face me. He's balding and his clothes are torn up. 

"You hit your head so i had to make sure you woke up."

I nod. 

"Wheres my mom?"

"Shes recovering. "

I give him a confused face. 

"She agreed to pay for your stay here by working in our labor department but first she has to recover"

I stare at him. 

"What? Where is she?"

I start to panic. 

"This is a military colony. We protect the people from the infected but we cant have too many. We also don't have a lot of food. So adults work for their kids to stay here or they get kicked out. Im a doctor."  
I nod. 

"Can i see her?"

He shakes his head. 

"We have to make sure your ok and get you someplace to stay. "

My eyes water. 

"My family died. I just want to see her..."

I wipe tears from my eyes and he hugs me.

"I know. Its ok. "

After my check up we walk to the front of what looks to be a hospital.   
The doctor talks to the lady at the desk. She hands him something and i look around.   
Theres beds everywhere and the hospital barely has lights on. He taps me and i jump. 

"Here. Its an ID tell her your name. "

He hands me a me a piece of paper.   
12400xx

"Hey."

I look up at the lady. 

"Your name?"

"Its jamal"

"Age?"

"Um 12 "

The doctor pats my head. She writes it down then hands him a piece of paper. 

"You can go to the back now. "

He holds my hand as we walk to the back down a long corridor. 

"Your kind of short aren't you?"

I get mad. 

"Im not!"

He laughs.

As we walk into the room i see a woman with a sharpie and a chair. Theres so many kids in here. Is this where i will sleep?

"Have a seat. "

She smiles at me but its a little off. I sit down in the seat looking at them both. She then looks at the doctor. 

"Name?"

"Jamal"

I hand her the paper and she writes it on a sticker. Then places that on my shirt. 

"Alright kid, you lose that then we have no way of knowing who you are. Your parents also wont be able to find you so dont lose it! We clear?"

I nod. "When can i see my mom? I need her"

She shook her head. 

"You cant right now. All you can do is go to your new room."

She signs some things then hands them to my doctor. My eyes water at the blatant disregard for me. As the doctor leaves another man enters. He's big and is in a uniform. They exchange a few words before he grabs my arm. 

"Comeon jamal we have to go" 

"No!"

I fight him trying to run away. He picks me up and i scream and wiggle. 

"PUT ME DOWN. I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!AAAAAGGGGHHHH"

He walks me up the stairs to some rooms. I cry, kick and scream but to no avail. Im thrown in a room and i loudly pound on the door as it closes.

"NOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Sobbing i sit and kick. I sit there for hours in this dark room hoping my mom walks in and gets me.


	6. Recollecting part 5

Four years later.

I grab the soap off of the mantel and wash thoroughly. We didn't get a lot of sunny days like last week and the rain has been almost nonstop since Monday. The floodings terrible but rain means showers, washed clothes and water. We get our showers from the building with the roof ripped off. Apparently its from the first few bombings in the city. 

I look up at the dark grey thundering sky. So many memories of me and my family hiding out from the rain. Running to the car to stock up on groceries. Aida and me playing in puddles. I will always remember my moms jade necklace flying around on her dress. 

"HA HAHahaaha!"

Looking at my roommates releases my somber mood. They're across the large area playing in a puddle.   
I laugh to myself at one of them slipping on the tiled floor. Victor laughs so hard he chokes on the cascading rain. I chuckle and finish washing up.

"Alright guys come on. " the big voice echos off the walls. He's one of the instructors here. He also was the one to introduce me to my room. 

They all run out and i follow.

Dusk is our military training. Where we train to fight zombies, bandits and other colonies. Then we have to go to school from dawn into the night. Im fourteen so they told me i should've been a freshman in high school. Theres some differences in school now. For example First school is for babies to 12 year olds. Then its either military for boys and alpha girls or population control and food management for girls and omega boys. After your 18 you get a tattoo so they can keep track of who's of age. I would like to get one, not wear it as a badge of honor but to get my mom.   
We walk back to our room after a long draining day. My first friend victor flops on the bed. He's my age 16. 

"Im sooo sleepy man"

My other roommate, Gilbert, is sitting on the floor massaging his legs. He's 19.

"Cant wait to go into the military i can just sit on my ass all day." Says victor. 

I laugh. The other boys disagree and tell him how hard the military's working. Brian jumps in the conversation. 

"Yeah. Working hard to get all of us killed."

They laugh and i chuckle too. Victor then speaks to the dude who sleeps in his mattress. His names ian. 

"Oooh! You know what? id rather be an omega. I know you guys heard the benefits they get!"

Omegas are rare and its been said there are only 2 in this large colony. 

"Ive never seen one."I say. 

Then Brian speaks who's my other friend and an alpha. Hes 18

"I imagine they must be happy in their positions."

We laugh. Then Gilbert speaks.

"Are you kidding me?! All they do is eat and get fucked. "

Viktor smiles.

"I don't like the getting fucked part they can keep that shit but i would like to have at least one full meal. "

The other boys nod. I join in again on the conversation.

"Before this all happened my parents ran a food shop on the corner. "

I hear oos and ahs. Viktor pops a question.

"What kind of food did you guys have?!"

I smiled.

"Just a whole bunch of Pakistani and Indian food. "

The boys groan and talk expressively about the food they remember before the outbreak.

After a while we all settle down to sleep. Gilbert crawls over to my bed i share with someone else. He lays down then looks at me. I stare at him.

"Ya know i always wondered what they're really gonna do with us..."

I stare at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

He stares at me.

"What if they're just keeping important secrets from us that deals with our lively hood?"

I raise my brow.

"?...."

He sighs.

"I mean...what if they're building us up to be pawns. To use us...then get rid of us. Ya know? I just...i wanna find out. Then leave before they have the chance to get me. I need an opportunity though. Something to cover up my escape. Do you believe me?"

I look around the room.

"Yeah. Sure. I believe you. I think they're hiding stuff from us too. "

He smiles then goes back to his bed. He waves me a good night and i fall asleep.

The next morning we had to report to the field for an emergency meeting. The leader of our division steps out with an official of the colony. Thats when all of us sat up. I glanced at gilbert and he glanced at me. 

" ladies and gentlemen. Ive called you all out here to let you know there has been a herd sighting. "

We all mumble under our breath. Some in shock others in disbelief.

"Now as we are handling the situation as best as we can. We may need your help. Highest preforming members will be chosen to skip training and move up to the next rank of the military ages 16 and up are now of qualifying age."

Victor whispers to me.

"Of course they tell us after our tests. They were just waiting to pick the good ones to die. "

I nod and glare at the officials. Gilbert was right. They are hiding things from us. Gilbert taps me.

"Told you"

I look back at him then at Brian who's nodding. He must have talked to Brian too. We are dismissed to wait in our rooms to be called.

Everyone sits in the room quietly. No one dares to look up. Some even having tears in their eyes. Its clear no one is ready for battle. Gilbert sucks his teeth then stands.

"No fuck this Im not about to be fucking bait. Cause thats whats gunna happen. They're gunna tell us to lead them away so we get killed!"

Victor tells him to quiet down. Brian jumps in.

"No! He's right we have to leave now!"

Victor sighs.

"Listen to yourselves! We aren't just waltzing out the front fucking doors here! This. Is. A. Military. Base. They're gunna kill us before we get one ass cheek out the door!"

I keep my head down. Brian speaks again.

"Well its better than being on the end of someones fishing rod...Who's with us?"

Ian then raises his hand. Gilbert looks at me.

"Come on you agreed with me last night. "

Victor gets up from next to me visibly upset.

"Whoah what the fuck?!"

I sigh. The air is quiet but tense.

"I-ill go..."

Victor scuffs. Then sits down.

"Fine get yourselves killed for all i care. "

Someone knocks on our door before we could start packing up.   
The man says it loud enough for us to hear.

"Number 31100xx victor report to the field. "

My body shivers and i look back at his shaken face.


	7. Recollecting part 6

The picture is of gilbert. 

Ian stares at victor in shock. 

"Wait.....no!" Ian screams. 

Victor sighs and gets up to go towards the door. I grab his arm.

"You dont have to do this. "

He snatches it away.

" unlike you. I don't have a choice."

He looks back at his bunk mate.

"Don't leave with them Ian. You'll just end up making things worse for yourself. "

Ian nodded. I guess he's not coming with us anymore.  
Viktor leaves out.  
The room gets quiet and the air stays tense. I look at Gilbert.

"So whats the plan?"

Gilbert snaps out of his trance and starts packing a bag.

"We need food. We have to go down the main stairs next to our room to get there. "

Brian adds on. "Yeah we also need weapons. "

I nodded.

"How are we supposed to get those?"

Gilbert goes over to the wall and taps it. We all gather around it except for Ian. Gilbert stares at us as intensely as possible.

"This is our ticket out"

Brian touches the wall.

"How?"

Gilbert starts to pick at the edges of it. Peeling off paint little by little.

"When the building was being inspected before we moved in, there were zombies all over this floor. Someone i guess blew a hole in the wall trying to escape. So they did their best to seal this wall back up. Told us not to touch it and all that. "

We peel off the rest of the wall paper to reveal ply wood.

"They couldn't fill it so they blocked it off with ply. One on this side and the other in the stair way."

Brian scuffs.   
“Well that’s lucky”

I looked at Brian as we reached for the ply wood. Gilbert pulled away our hands.

"Not yet. Someone could be walking up the stairs right now. Plus we haven't gone over the plan yet. "

We get up and follow him to the other side of the room where Ian is. He's completely ignoring us.

"Alright. We cannot speak in certain situations so i hope your all fresh on your ASL skills."

I nod and so did Brian. We go over the plan and start packing. 

The plan is to make it out of the city. Then go to a hospital thats a state away. Theres a colony there and its more advanced than D.C. He says we might have to pass a bridge. So be ready to swim if it breaks. Bridges haven't been repaired for over 7 years. Its almost fall so the waters gunna be cold.  
I don't have anything to pack so i grab a book bag.  
I want to see my mom. The leaders said shes still working on the farms so after we get what we need I'm going to go rescue her then meet them at the hospital. I lay down in my bed prepared.

We see the street lights come on and thats our signal to move. I wake Brian up while Gilbert's already working on the ply wood. He breaks it off and kicks in the other side. He knew the staff would be low if they're already deploying low grade students like Viktor. Gilbert should have been first pick but he's been slacking on his regimens for this purpose.  
We look around the stairwell to see if anyones rushing to the noise. We sneak out and make our way down the stairs. Gilbert sees a dead guard on the steps and tells us to hold our position. As he makes his way down to the bottom we see that the kitchen door is open.  
He tells us to follow. We walk in to see two others jacking food. Gilbert whispers.

"Hey!"

They turn their heads and one pulls out a gun. We duck.

"Were friendly!"

The skittish blonde guy lowers the gun while the frightened brunette he's with approaches us.

"Were just tryna get out of here man. "

Gilbert walks up to him.

"Yeah us to. Lets hurry up and get what we can. "

We learn the blondes name is Mel. And the brunettes name is kayla.  
Mel waves us over after we scan everything.

"We need help with this walk in door. Theres probably loads of food. "

Its not smart to take frozen meat because they spoil so fast. But if they're any vegetables ill make sure to grab them. Gilbert and mel pull on the fridge door while kayla becomes the lookout. When the door opens a smell mixture of shit and rotting eggs waft through the room. We all back away. Kayla looks our way as we gasp. 

"Oh shit!"

Theres dead bodies hanging from the ceiling. I feel bile rise in my throat but shake it backdown. Theres a body with a machete next to it so i grab the machete. Kayla is told by mel what we found. 

"We have to go back to the room. They need supplies if they're gunna be with us. " gilbert whispers to me. 

I back out and make my way to the stairs. Kayla looks at me in horror.

"Theres no way we've been eating people this whole time. "

I nod and move upwards. She stands in shock as Gilbert and Brian closely follow. We make it back to our room. Mel and kayla join us after their moment of shock. Im the first one in so as soon as i enter through the hole i look over to see the window. Its broken open. 

"Gilbert...."

A cold wind chills my arms as i look through the hole in the window. I walk over to see ians splatter body on the ground. He's covered in blood. Gilbert rushes over.

"Shit..."

Aidas dead body flashes through my brain in detail. I look away and stand next to the door.

"Haaaa..."

I hear plenty of swears and gasps as they enter in the room through the hole. 

"Why?"

I close my eyes trying to steady my breathing. 

Gilbert walks over to me and takes my machete.

"Listen before you get mad. Im gunna be leading this whole operation so ill secure you a weapon. "

Mel steps in.

"Naw man finders keepers and all that. "

Gilbert walks over to the hole in the wall.

"Shut up and lets go. "

After grabbing what we needed from the room we all leave through the hole into the stair way. Gilbert says we have to talk in ASL now because our voices echo.

A blaring alarm is heard through the building.   
“A fire?”

Everyone stands still awaiting to be caught by military. Then we all hear a faint scream. We look up to see that theres a couple of people tripping down the stairwell. They must've had the same idea as us to leave. We move quickly down the stairs to get to the first level. We go through the empty kitchen to reach the main lobby.  
As were making our way to the front door we hear a loud scream. The receptionist is on the floor after she was -what looks to be- shot in the leg.

"AAGHHHHHHH!!! HELP. OH GOD HELP ME!!"

Gilbert looks out the big windows to see chaos all around us. 

"Were gunna need to move NOW people. "

People are running for their lives and being taken down by zombies. Guns are being shot towards the wall and people in our building are running out and getting gunned down. I look back over towards the receptionist. She finally opens her eyes to look me in the face.

"YOU! YOU. HELP ME!!!I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!!"

I pause.

"Where!?..."

She looks down in the middle of her sporadic cries. I follow her eyes to see a gun next to her. I grab it as she tries to reach for it. I cock it and aim it at her.

"Where?!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

I get closer.  
"WHERE?!"

"SHES DEAD YOU IDIOT! THEY KILLED HER WHEN YOU ARRIVED!"

Gilbert shouts at me.

"Lets go jamal!"

Everyone left but me. I still keep my eyes on her.

"What?"

"THEY ONLY KEPT YOU ALIVE CUZ YOUR AN OMEGA!"

Her spit flies as i listen to the words.

"What?...."  
"THEY WANTED YOUR HEAT. BUT YOU DIDN'T GET IT YET. THEY FUCKING LIED!"

I lower my weapon and look at the window.

"Shes dead?"

Gilbert grabs my arm and drags me towards the door.

"WAIT. DONT LEAVE ME!!! I-I-ILL DIE HERE!"

Zombies run down the hall for her body.

"AH AAHHHHHGHG!!!!"

Gilbert runs with me as i feel tears slide down my face.


	8. Recollecting part 7

This is a picture of brian

The morning light shines through the trees as a cool wind blows through. I shiver. Im still processing my moms death. God i should've fucking known. Of course she was infected. Of course they'd shoot her on sight. I just hoped that i remembered that day incorrectly. That i didn't hear a gunshot that winter morning. I wipe tears away. Im not going to cry anymore. Im going to survive. She would've wanted me to.....  
I look towards the group as i lag behind. Gilbert stays stoic but i can tell he's tired. The rest all look exhausted. I feel like our group has gotten smaller even though we have the same amount of people from when we started.  
We lost mel and kayla when we tried to leave the colony. We have two new people now. Tony and jessie. They're brother and sister. Tonys way older than us. He's 25. Jessies 17. Apparently he was in bootcamp when this started. They both have red hair. Jessie's is long and pretty.  
I blush as she looks back at me.

"Jess? How ya holdin up?" Tony asks. 

"Ill be ok tony, don't worry. "

He walks up to Gilbert.

"How long is this going to take? Everyones tired. Cant fight if were asleep. "

Gilbert keeps staring straight ahead.

"As long as it needs to"

They argue quietly as we walk.  
Its been two days since we left. We couldn't find a safe place to rest. The places we thought were safe, we were run out of. We're all exhausted. To add on to the distress, my body feels weaker. I sit a lot more. Gilbert said it was fine as long as i can catch up. Im the slowest one right now.  
We're trucking through a forrest to get to a bridge. Gilbert said we'd have to take it to get to the hospital. If not. We would have to go through a populated area to reach it. Brian slows down to walk next to me.

"Hey jade when we get there ill guard you so you can get some rest. Ok?. "

I shake my head.

"You don't have to."

"Don't worry about it. It'll be quick so we can catch up. "

I reluctantly nod as he rejoins the group.  
Brian has also been quite nice lately too. He's been helping me out when we fight. He's also shared food with me. He talks a lot. Its nice but i have a problem with being babied.  
When we reach the bridge Gilbert tells us it doesn't look safe to cross. When everything was going on there were bombs going off to get rid of infected. Tony gets upset.

"The hell do you mean its not safe? Its still in one piece!"

Gilbert turns to tonys face, losing his patience.

"If you want to walk across and drown in a freezing lake then by all means go right ahead. But we're leaving. "

Gilbert walks off towards the city. Brian and I follow. I look back at tony and jessie as they talk it out. Jessie runs to catch up with the group. Tony reluctantly follows.

"Sorry for that. We'll be joining you guys. "

I smirk.

"Cool"

Gilbert aggressively motions for us to keep quiet and sign from now on.  
Jessie sticks her tongue out. I laugh.

We walk on the side walks of the city. We go around broken down cars and demolished stores. It reminds me of home. We see a hotel a couple blocks away. Tony tells us that we can sleep in a room there if we're quiet enough. Everyone is almost instantly on boared. For once, Gilbert agrees. We make our way to the building. A crash can be heard behind us. Jessie tripped over the disheveled sidewalk. We turn. A zombie rushes out and attacks jessie. She screams.

"AAAAHHHHHHG!"

Tony punches it. We get it off with no injury.

"Im ok. Huff! Im ok!"

Im the only one that sees Tony take the gun the zombie has. He glares at me. Almost as if i shouldn't say anything.   
Gilbert shouts at us to move.  
We start to see a small crowd of zombies gather in front of us. Rushing to Jessie's scream from earlier. She apologizes as we run to the hotel.  
We barge in the broken doors and rush up to the third floor through a small stairway. We all rest on a landing as i sit on the steps above the group. We check our surroundings to make sure everything's ok. Gilbert signs to us. Jessie and tony stay out of it because they don't know how to sign, but that doesn't stop tony from hassling me on what he's saying. Gilbert signs to the group.

"We shouldn't stay here"

Tony speaks up.

"No thats bullshit because you even agreed with me that we should stay here. "

We hear a scream downstairs and pause.  
Gilbert whispers.

"I didn't know it was going to be like this!"

As they argue i look at the map on the wall. Jessie walks up next to me. I blush.

"This is the first time I've seen red carpet."

I nod.

"Its ugly. "

I laugh at her joke. Brian taps my shoulder.

"How many rooms?"

I counted them.

"30".

"Gilbert says we can stay. "

I nod. We walk to the 4th floor to find a room. We find one near the stairs but not too close. Then we clear out the other rooms next door. Either for zombies, materials or bedding. We block the door and set up our sleeping arrangements. Me, tony and Gilbert sleep in the living room. Jessie wants the bedroom and Gilbert sleeps in the tub in the bathroom.


	9. Recollecting part 8

(Chapter has graphic molestation in it and self harm. Youve been warned.)

Its late and I'm sweating. I throw off my covers in frustration. What is going on with me?  
Tony and Brian are circled around a battery night light. Drinking.  
I sit up and look at them.

"What are you guys drinking?"

Tony laughs.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I nod. Brian passes me the bottle.

"Take a swig"

I grab it and put it to my lips. I remember doing this when i was really little and my mom cursing at me. I remember she grabbed it out my hand and smacked me. She told me to never drink alcohol again. I take a swig of the bottle.

"Blegh"

They laugh. It wasn't that bad but it doesn't taste amazing. Plus my breath stinks now. I shyly scot closer. “Where'd you get that from?"

Tony looks at me.

"In the mini fridge. Say, how old are you now jade?"

Brian looks my way too.

"16... and a half"

They smile and joke about my age. Tony locks eyes with me. 

"Jade did you get your heat yet?"

My face turns white.

"What?"

Brian smiles.

"Your heat. Did it come yet?"

I tried to ignore the question.

"N-no i-i...."

Brian rolls his eyes.

"I know. I heard the receptionist. Plus Gilbert confirmed it for me. Then i told tony."

My hands shake.

Tony looks at Brian. I bite my lip.

"You wont...tell anyone will you?"

Tony shook his head and crossed his heart.

"Of course not, but you'll have to do something for me really quick."

He stood in front of my face and pulled down his pants. My eyes open wide.

"Suck my dick"

I slowly turn to look at Brian. Brian cracks up laughing. I laugh too.

"Ha ha...."

Tony grabs my head and shoves it to his crotch. I close my mouth as his dick is pressed against my face. Brian is still laughing.

"Hey stoppmmmf"

Im thrown to the ground as tony gets on top of me. He turns me over with the help of Brian and covers my mouth.

"Mmmmnnnf! Mmmfff!!!"

They pull my pants down.

"Aahhhgggggggg!!!!"

Tony presses against me. His dick is pressed against my right cheek. It almost burns.

"Mmhhhm! Hm hm!"

Tears flow down my face as my eyes are squeezed shut. I manage to wiggle my mouth out of his grip. 

"Stop! Im scared!" 

He covers my mouth again. I clench onto his shorts. I feel his gun and pull it out. As he presses himself in my butt i wiggle hard.

"Hey chill out babe were only-"

I flip him over and shoot him in the head. Brian backs away and stares at me. He holds up his hands.

"Ok wait-"

I shoot him too. I shake hard as the gun falls out my hands. Gilbert and jessie run in the room.

"What did you do?..."

She looks at her brother while i pull up my pants, get my bag and the gun.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Banging is heard at the door as i unlock it. I half assed shoot a couple of zombies .

"Shit....shit"

I run off down the steps. I rush towards the street puffing out air as i sob. I run towards another abandoned building about 6 blocks ahead. I hear a shot go off behind me and run faster. I turn quickly to see jessie aiming a gun at me. She then lowers it and gets attacked by infected. Shes crying. I push foreword letting tears fall.

"Fuck! *cough* i-im so fucking-AAAHG!"

As i arrive at the building i decide its better if i just stop trying to survive. I cant do this anymore. Not after what i learned about my dynamic. Not after killing my friends. I find a knife and sit on the side walk. I look at my arm. 

"Haaaa ha ha haaaaa...."

I start at the inside of it and saw down.

"Ack!"

I cover my mouth as blood drips down my arm. I decide to wrap a cloth around my mouth and continue. I keep going until its mangled. I then look at my stomach. My bloody arm is shaking....I should......cut it out.....

I hear a rumble in the distance.  
It-it sounds like a car. I look down the street to see a black truck on its way. I take the knife and aim it at my stomach. The knife pokes my skin. 

" fuck fuck fuck"

It gets closer. ok. I can do this....i drop the knife and stand with my hands up.

"Im infected! Please. Im infected. "

The truck opens to a man with a white beard. He jumps out and aims his gun at me. Not before looking me up and down in a worried expression. 

"The hell were you doin son?"

He's decked with weapons. I lower my arms. I cant do it. 

"I-i *hic* i *hic*i killed-"

He lowers his gun and comes towards me. I push him as he jacks me up and takes me to the car.

"Stop cryin!! We gotta get off these streets. "

He lets me go and shoots a zombie in the face.

"Come on boy!"

Im thrown in the backseat.


	10. Recollecting part 9

The chaotic driving from the old man made me vomit in the middle armrest. Ill kill him if he doesnt stop.

"...uuughh..slow down!"

Theres a car directly behind ours rapidly chasing us. Suddenly a gun shot rushes through the back to the window shield.

"Fuck!"

Then the tire blows out. My stomach reches. He screeches the car to a halt.

"Son of a bitch!"

He jumps out with a large gun and I panic.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

My adrenilene sees fit to kick in now. Causing me to shake with paranoia. The shooting starts and i duck under the dash. Under my crippling fear i decided to look up. Theres a small revolver taped to the under side of the passenger dash. I grab it checking for ammo. Im reassured. The holes are lined with bullets. 

I slowly get from under the dash. A bloody woman with a bullet proof vest runs up to the open driver side of the car panicked. Not expecting me she searches for a weapon. I hide my gun under my ass.

"Wait. Im only 16! I have nothing to do with him!"

My side door opens. A large man pulls me out. I shoot him in the stomach a couple of times. The girl ducks i climb through the car to the other side and shoot her as she tries to go under the car.

"Fuck!"

I see a hoard closing in on the sound of the gun shots. I hastily grab the keys and start the car. Running her over i speed off. The hyperventilating gets worse. 

"Calm down calm down.."

Ive never REALLY drivin before. All i know is how to stop and go. At least i dont have to follow the road signs. I sigh and calm my shaking hands a little more.

I eventually make it to a highway. Now i need a plan. After everything that just happened im surprised i can even still function. I need to find a group. Small, large i dont care just somewhere secure. I hate being alone. The car starts to beep on the highway and i panic. I look at the broken sign to the right of me. It says an exit is coming in 2 miles.

"Ok. Ok. Ill stop there and ill figure it out."

I take the exit and only make it half way up the ramp before the car gives out. I hastily put it in park.

"Fuck."

I look around the car for weapons and only see the revolver. It only has three bullets left. Wrapping my arm up loosely i continue to worry. I look outside the car window wiping sweat from my forehead. Unlocking the door i step out cautiously holding the gun in defense.Theres a lot of town houses on this street. I look up at the intersection to see some zombies not to far away. So i run to the side walk across the street to be near the houses for an escape. Reminding myself to walk quickly as the sun begins to set. 

The door to a house opens and quickly aim my gun. The man standing inside the door has a gun too.

"Who are you?"

I let out a breath and dont answer.

"Come up to the steps. "

I still aim my gun but i hesitantly walk up. A little girl comes to the door she has big curly hair with a round face. I feel less tense. He looks at her then directly at me.

" how old are you?"

Sweat rolls down my forehead.

"16..."

He puts his gun down and so do i. She smiles.

"We can talk inside. Names tim. "

As i walk inside he asks for my gun. He said its not safe for the others for me to carry. I reluctantly give it up.

"Who are the others?"

Tim points to a couch in the living room.

"My brother jimmy and his wife sarah. Sarah watches the young ones around here and jimmy hunts for food. Theres a couple of guys in the basement who keep guard around here at night."

I stare at the little girl who sits on the steps. She keeps smiling at me. She seems so nice. Tim catches me frowning.

"Surprisingly we get a lot of kids like you. Some left behind after crashes on the highway and others who were left at home. Theres a total of six. We have plenty of food and security but we are planning on moving soon. Its up to you if you want to stay. Oh your arm. "

I nod sheepishly

"Oh. An accident. "

"Ok well we're gonna get you some help alright?"

I nod. Why do i feel so safe?

"Ok. Jasmine. Do you mind showing him to your room after we fix him up?"

I stutter a bit then grab his arm. “ i- nothing.”  
He stares at me then shrugs it off. Tim leads me to the basement to get patched up. Checking for bites took a while because they couldn’t tell with my arm being mangled. After some careful examination i wS let off. Then me and jasmine go up to the kids room.

When we reach the room i meet a couple of kids who are playing cards. Jasmine introduces me. The rest of the night is filled with talking and playing.

I wake from my dream panting. Sweat like steam coats my entire body. I rub my face as i sit up. This feeling. I hope it isn't what i think it is. 

"Ugg..."

Holding my stomach i walk down stairs to the basement where tim said he would be. Theres a couple of guys at a table playing with little plastic circles. They spot me and stand. 

"Wheres tim?" 

They point to the sleeping body and abruptly leave. He's asleep on the couch. They run upstairs. I shake tim. 

"Tim! Tim! Wake up." 

Tim snorts as he wakes up. 

"What what?!" 

"I-I shouldve told you. I-im so sorry!..." 

He stares at me then my wet pants and sucks his teeth. 

"Come on. Sit here.”

He gets up and puts me in the basement couch. 

"I need you to stay down here. Ill bring you food and all that just stay down here." 

"For how long?" 

He sighs. 

"maybe a few days. Just until its gone ok?" 

I nod wiping a tear away. Is this what its like? I hate it. Im completely useless. 

"Sorry tim. " 

"Its fine but you should’ve told me. What if I was an alpha?”

I nod and cry. 

“Look, just go to sleep. " 

I lay down.


	11. Recollecting part 10

The picture is of Z

2 years later~

Bombs drop from the sky not too far from here. Staring out to the rainy sky i see helicopters circle the area. 

"Hopefully they're reclaiming land. Like you said. "

I look to see jasmine next to me. Shes 10 now. 

"Yeah. I'd love to see that." I reply. 

She nods in agreement. Tim yells up the stairs.

"Alright guys its time to go. "

Everyone in the room stands and stretches. My friend Z walks up to me. He sticks out his hand as always and awaits for me to shake it. I reluctantly agreed while smiling. 

"You ready to spend the rest of your days in a sewer ?"

I cringe.

"Can you try to sound a little less pessimistic ?"

He shakes his head and smiles.

"Naw. Got a reputation to upkeep"

I nod and laugh.

" oh ok. "

Z has been my best friend since being here. His weird shaking hands and his great leadership is what attracted me to him. Im not sure how old he is but im guessing around my age. He’s this blonde kid that is always dirty. Weither its hunting or just not liking baths, I'm not sure. Hes annoyingly mischievous. He kinda doesn’t seem to be scared of zombies. I think he told me at some point he loved them. It was a weird statement but i think it helps him overcome a fear. Plus hes really nice to me.

We walk down stairs to everyone scurring to pack. All five kids are lined up and jasmine comes to grab me.

"They said we'll have to run. "

"I know. I wont leave you behind. "

" promise?"

"Yeah i promise. "

Z kneels down to the kids.

" when we get out there we run as fast as we can ok? No one leaves anyone behind got it?"

They all nod. They seem afraid but sure. After gathering our things we line up at the door.

Tim looks back at us as the guards and the other adults place themselves in the back with weapons drawn. They dont seem to be in full compliance with it but do it regardless. 

Tim opens the door and the kids run out. Tim hastily leads us to the sewer and tells us to climb down the ladder quickly. I reach the bottom and go where tim tells me. I make sure jasmine trails behind me. She latches on every now and then for support. They've been getting this place ready for months. Setting campfires under vents and keeping them lit as well as making it comfortable with blankets. 

Looking up the ladder i wonder whats taking them so long. Z hops down but theres a pause at the top. I hear whispering at the sewer entrance. As i go to investigate Z comes up next to me.

"Theyre fighting cuz someones not fast enough on the ladder. "

My face cringes to a question. 

"All the kids are safe so what are they doing?" 

Z shrugs. Then an adult slides down. After that its the rest. We all take a breath as we're surprised we didnt lose anyone. I look at z. I wouldnt want to lose him...

We settle in to our new home. The sewer is not that bad when you look at it. It has a long hall with cylinder enclosures on the side. We sleep in the enclosures to take up less space. We only have a couple to sleep in because the rest have water left over from the rain. The enclosures are close to the exit so it definitely feels safer. Everyone seems to be wrapped up at the bottom of the cylinder. Its almost fall so its surprisingly warm down here. Must be because we're under ground. We huddle together anyway for safety in numbers. Plus it gives comfort to the little ones. 

I lie down next to z whos fast asleep with his hands in his pants keeping warm. I turn to him and stare at his sleeping figure. Sliding my finger across his face i brush an impeading strand off. He closes in on me to cuddle. To my surprise. I dont mind it. We stettle down together to sleep. 

As i sleep i dream of what it would be like to live some where peaceful again. Where we dont worry about zombies. Where we are safe. A place where we never starve. Hopefully im with close friends.

6 months later~

"Ya know. I never liked hunting. I always found it annoying how many bugs there were."

"..."

"Also why are we doing it? I mean i know jimmys ingured but still we barely got into adult hood and they want us to go out and risk our lives for small rabbits. The girls don’t have to do this. All Ariel had to do was lay down and take it-“

"Shut up z..." 

Doesn't he fucking get it?!

He adjusts my arm by pushing it. I glare at him as he looks at me with a shroud of innocence. 

"Your aim was off Jamal. Its why you were missing earlier."

I chose to stay silent. 

"Whats wrong with you? Youve been actin weird for a while now-"

I take the shot. 

The rabbit goes down hard. I then get up to grab the arrow and the rabbit. Z comes up behind me and i turn to meet his face. 

"Is it your heat?"

"No"

I grab the items and start walking back to the sewer. 

"Jamal. Jamal. Jamal? Jamal”

" will you shut the fuck up. Are you trying to get us killed?"

He stays silent. Then looks at me innocently. I sigh. 

"Z im just..confused. Its weird......You've been talking A LOT about how you slept with Ariel.”

“Wellllllll i thought you might want to know. Since your a virgin and all.”

“Z I’m not fucking laughing” 

He sighs. “So whats the problem? You dont want to know?”

“....i...."

I cover my face. “Im jealous”

“Of me?”

“Of Ariel...”

I didnt turn to see his face. Im sure i was bright red. I tie up any lose strands from my hair then continue to walk to the sewer. 

I finally did it. I made a COMPLETE fool of myself. I cringe in my hands while lying down in the cylinder. I cant believe i fucked it up that bad. I crawl under the blanket. I didnt have to tell him! I couldve just been angry and thats it but nooooooo i had to tell him-

Im shaken out of my mortification. 

"Jamal come with me"

I stare at him with all questions whizzing through my mind. He waves me over outside of the cylinder. Sighing i stand and sneak over the sleeping bodies. When i hop out of the cylinder i see z down the hall as he turns a corner. Following him, i see a big circular door. 

"Z i dont know if we should be down here."

He comes up to me and sighs. 

"Haaa Grab my hand"

I put my hand in his with almost no hesitation. Then he leads me to the door. It opens to a very dark small closeted area. I hear a groan and jump. He holds me. 

" its ok. They cant hurt you. Just dont scream"

He points to the ceiling where a strong blue light is coming from. I look up to see zombies walking across the sewer grate. 

" oh fuck"

I still clutch on to him. He kisses me on the cheek. I jump back. 

"Haha. Your face"

He laughs and closes the door brhind us. Locking us in as we watched them. He holds my hand. 

"I like you too jamal . In fact i like you sooo much i decided that i wanted to be with you. "

I blush.


	12. Recollecting part 11

(This chapter has a sex scene )

Looking down my face gets red. I look towards the door. Then i feel him rub my hand. Tenderly. I start to get tense. 

"Why?..."

He laughs. 

"Because you care about me. You always check on me to see how I'm doing. When no-one else wants to talk to me your the first to tell me a joke. Hell you even catch me dinner sometimes. Id be crazy not to like you and you know what else?"

I close my eyes blushing at all the compliments. He holds my hands to his chest. 

"Ariel just got me off, but i want to do so much more with you. I mean...if you'll let me."

He kisses my lips for a long time. Here? He's planning to do something here? Thats why he locked us in. Oh. wait. Im not ready. I dont think so anyway. 

I hear rustling so i look back at him.   
He's jerking off.   
I quickly turn back around. Doesn't he think hes being too much?!

"Hey. Um. i cant...."

Then i feel his chapped lips kiss my neck. He licks them as he goes in for another. This is beginning to get kind of scary. My eyes open in surprise as he grabs my crotch. 

"Oh wh.."

I maneuver in a way that makes him let go but i end up on my stomach. I cant do this. With my shaking weak voice i state my issue. 

"Z wait..."

He climbs on top of me then relaxes.

"What is it?"

" ive never done this and im scared. I...cant breathe and...im happy. "

He laughs. 

"So then whats the matter? These feelings are normal. Haha i think. "

I grunt feeling my eyes water. 

"But someone tried to MAKE me do this before..."

A tear makes its way down my face. Z pauses. At this point i think i scared him off. Which was not my intention. Suddenly he kisses my cheek. 

"Well im not here to hurt you. So you can count on me for a better experience cant you?"

"..."

He smirks. Then gets really low to my ear. 

"How bout you get on top? That way i can watch you and them. "

I look up at the sewer grate. Why would he watch them? As I'm moved to the top i stare at his eyes. He's so excited. 

His hands move around my body as i shiver. 

A tent builds up and my pants as he grinds into me. 

"Ah..."

My ass gets wet thinking about how far this is gunna go. 

"Z?..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too"

He pulls my pants down to my thighs. Exposing my dick. Then he pulls his pants off too. Flinging them to the side. I lay on top of him to mask my embarrassment. 

" jamal?"

"Hm?"

"Take your pants off babe"

I hesitate before undoing my string around my pants. This is so strange. I never did this before. I hope it doesn't hurt. Well when i masterbated before it didn't feel bad at all. 

Zs hand slides its way around my naked butt. Grabbing and smacking to arose me. It worked. He slid two fingers across my hole and i jump at the sudden contact. He continued to vigorously rub and prod my ass. I close my eyes tightly while cuddling his chest. I feel like such a girl. I cant help it though. Im wet like one.... 

His fingers then push inside me as a bead of sweat rolls down my face. 

"Ah!"

He fingers me, causing my whole body to twist and curl. Quick fingers massage and pound the area. Wet sounds and smacks echo off the tunnel walls we are in. Slick runs down my ass to my balls. I accidentally stick my butt up to gain better entry. At this point i cant wait any longer. 

"Z can you put in in please?"

He slows down. "Alright. Thats fine with me."

I hold onto him as something hot hits my butt. It slowly moves around my hole, teasing my entrance. Then he enters me. I tightened around his dick as he pushes it in. Fuck. This feels good. 

"Ah!"

"Haaa"

I rock on him to speed up the process. He fucks me with my body on top of him. Im thrusted into the air at a deep rhythm. My wet hair bouncing on and off my shoulders. I want it deeper and harder. I want it so fast it makes me scream. I feel like im losing myself. It didnt hurt at all! And i want more! 

"Z!"

He doesnt answer. Maybe hes close. I jack myself off to finish. My sweet spot is hit with a bang and i arch my back. Cum flys onto his chest. 

"Ahhh!"

He covers my mouth and lays me on my back. Fucking me a little too hard. It starts to hurt and i try to push him away. To no avail. 

"Mmmnnn!"

He stops deep inside of me cumming in my stomach. 

Shit. 

1 month later~

My mouth stays closed as my head hangs. No way.

"Jamal you know we cant.....theres too many lives at stake......im sorry...... "

"I-i know i know but, please, i know that....where am i gonna go?"

Tim shrugs through words. Then stops talking and looks around the sewer. 

" Tim please? Please! i have no where else to go!"

His eyes reluctantly trace back to me. 

"Jamal i-ugh i cant. As much as i want to i cant. Theres nothing for a baby down here. Theres no clean water. No food. "

"Cant i feed it?"

"THERES NOTHING FOR YOU TO EAT! How can you feed something when you can barely feed yourself?!"

Standing suddenly i spilt my frustration. 

"Well ill try. Because no one else is willing to!!"

"Jamal. Im trying to throw you a line here. "

"Your not helping me!"

"What do you want me to do?! Your kid isn't helping me either! It'll alert what ever is in this area at night or during the day. Bandits, animals, zombies?"

".... i wont...SURVIVE on my own!"

Silence rings through the area. 

"Just take my offer. It'll hurt yeah but we wont have to-"

"No!"

"Jamal stop. YOU WANTED ME TO HELP!"

" IF THIS IS YOU HELPING I DONT WANT ANY PART OF IT. IM SCARED ENOUGH AS IS. "

He stays silent. 

"Please Tim. Ill do everything myself. Just let me stay. "

I sob. 

"Please tim. "

"Jamal..."

"Let me stay..."

(AN; i hope the time jumps arent getting annoying. As previously stated this section of the plot is going to go by rapidly due to this being a flashback. )

30 weeks after

I sit watching the water fall in the sewer with Z on my lap. His steady breathes help me keep calm. I woke from a nightmare where i had a still-birth. Tim said it could happen and i cant get it out of my head. I look at my perturbing belly it doesn't seem that intimidating on the outside. Although I'm sure once its here, we will definitely encounter some problems. Where can you even find diapers these days? I guess i could reuse a cloth a couple of times but how long will that last?   
I stretch thinking about the inevitable. The baby's coming soon. Im not ready in the slightest. I get up to pee resting zs head down on the blanket. As I'm peeing i hear footsteps behind me. I turn to an empty hall way. My heart rate picks up. I shake the rest of my pee out then start my walk to the cylinder cave. As im walking back i see z coming from the opposite direction. 

"Z?"

I whisper. He looks up then smiles. He rushes towards me. 

"I was lookin' for you honey!"

I nod staring at him suspiciously.

"You ok? You look oddly happy"

He chuckles. Then we start our walk back to bed. We cuddle in together for a rest. 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

A shrill high pitched scream wakes me up. My eyes try to adjust as i am unclear of what im looking at. A body pinned by another. Red every where. Everyone is running around screaming. 

"Oh my god..."

Z grabs my arm and helps me up. 

" what the fuck happened?!"

The zombie eating the kid is shot by tim. 

" GO!!"

We run towards the ladder. Our only exit. We don't have time to figure out how or why this happened. I slowly climb praying i dont fall back into the chaos. As i climb out i see some of our people. Jasmine is running with a man from our group to a church. 

"JASMINE!"

I follow her with z trailing closely behind. I see her trip then the guy leaves her. 

"HEY! PICK HER-"

Z covers my mouth and we stop running. I struggle to get free. A zombie makes his way toward her. 

"MMMNNFFHHH!!!"

I bite him but he doesn't seem too affected. He watches as she screams. I turn away with tears in my eyes. 

"She was too far. He would've killed us if we got too close."

He lets go of my mouth and helps me up. 

"Fuck you!"

He rolls his eyes and we keep running until we reach the church. He breaks a window and we climb in.


	13. Recollecting part 12

Im lifted into the church with help from z. He climbs in after me. My body trembles to the floor as i stare at the empty church. 

"Holy shit!"

He finds something to block the now broken window. 

"Jasmine!"

He uses a half of a pew then another on top of it. He turns to me. 

"Jamal. Im going to need you to calm down ok? Its not going to help the baby if you keep freaking out. I know you loved them all but we gotta keep our heads straight. Ya got me?"

I nod while sobbing. 

"Good. Lets scope this place out then get you settled."

I nod again while rubbing my stomach trying to process everything. Z gets me settled by putting me on the stage of the small church. He wraps me in a dusted out blanket and investigates the church. Sitting back up i start shivering. Its getting colder now that Summers over. I cant wait till z comes back. He'll keep me warm. Theres no light in here i can only see outlines in the dark. Its scary....its quiet too quiet. 

"Z?"

I whisper seeing a small flame at the door of the church. 

"Z?"

The flame walks down the aisle to me. 

"Its me."

His low voice makes me jump. 

A sigh of relief washes over me. 

"You scared me z"

He chuckles. What the hell is so funny?

"I found a dead body but he's long gone. Also every entrance is barricaded. If we need to leave i think the way we came in is our safest bet. "

"What if they come in that way?"

He shrugs. 

"Then we dig our way out. "

"Z Im serious. "

He smiled.

" hi serious I'm z. "

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

He sighs. Then gets up. 

"Ill come back when your being less sensitive. "

I roll my eyes. Ugggh he's such a child. I cant tell if he's ok or not. We just lost everyone and this jack ass is smiling. He walks into the foyer of the church and closes the door. Sorrow creeps up on me. We just lost EVERYONE. I just lost jasmine and he said nothing about it. He watched her die. What is his problem?

“Hey z? Whered....”

Curiosity gets the better of me. I get up to see what he is up to. I walk to the foyer doors hearing groans. I peak through the door to see the little flame again. Z is standing in front of something jerking off. Tracing his eyes i catch him staring at a dead body. Cum hits the dead mans face.   
I back away. 

'What the fuck?'I mouthed every word.

Again. 'What the fuck?!' 

'WHAT. THE. FUCK?!'

Does he like dead bodies?...DEAD PEOPLE? Zombies?!

'Shit!'

I grab the blanket and walk towards the foyer. I need a plan. Im going to throw the blanket on him then. Oh wait he'll just shoot if hes scared. Um.   
I feel a pang in my stomach. Every motion in my being stops.

"...."

I feel my stomach tense up and i kneel down in pain. Everything starts to curl in my stomach. At some point i couldn't help but release sound. 

"Ah!"

The door opens to z standing there with his light. 

"What are you doing?"

He asks dryly. His eyes seem cold and distant but they are ominously staring daggers at me. I put my head down.

" i came to look for you but i started cramping. I think. Maybe its time now"

His eyes turn kinder. 

"Oh really? What do you need?"

I grunt pass the contraction. 

"Uggggh um some towels?"

He helps me up to the stage.  
Im uncomfortable in every way. 

"Ill be back with some towels. "

I nod.   
As he leaves i start thinking about my next move very carefully. I love Z. I want to be with him but he's crazy. I can get away. Im not attached to him anymore. At least I'm going to keep telling myself that so i can get away. Come on. Think. My cramps causes me to lay down. I cant do this here. Not with everything going on. 

I see a light move around behind the doors of the sanctuary. It looks like Z is messing with something. A thought pops into my head. 

What if he wants to hurt the baby?...

I sit up holding my stomach. I stare at the fire in the darkness moving around. I cant move. He's not going to leave willingly. I cant tell him. I have to make him. I stand feeling water run down my legs. I need a weapon. 

"Haaaaaa..."

Taking deep breaths i carefully make my way down the steps. Then to the doors. I open them. Surprising Z who's carrying the body away. 

"Oh hey. "

He drops the body and walks up to me. 

"Whats wrong? I told you to stay there. Was it a rat?"

"Um...no...my water broke. I need help. "

"Why'd you get up? You could've called me."

I nod. 

" i know...i didnt want to make noise and i just wanted to walk around. Maybe it will help move things along. "

He scuffed. 

"Well omega babies are born faster you know. You don't need to walk around. "

I nodded. 

"Oh. Ok. Can you help me back to the stage?"

He smiled. 

"Of course. "

He looks at the dead body. 

Nows my chance! I touch his butt to see if he has a weapon. He wiggles with a smile. 

"What are you doing?!"

I continue to feel around. There!  
I grab the gun and back up. He stares at me then tilts his head. 

"Jamal?"

I stare at him. 

"I need you to answer me. Haaaaa" my body is shaking violently my heart is beating at an inhuman pace. 

"Jamal-"  
"Answer me! F-for one...haaa... one question!"

He nodded. 

"Did you set the zombies loose?..."

He giggled quickly. 

"Yeah..."

".......huh?!"

"Yeah! So? Are you gonna shoot me now?" He gestured his hands. My whole body froze to process this. All this time. 

"..."

I hesitated. All this time. Then cocked the gun. 

"Jamal. "

He called me nonchalantly. I cant lie. It sent chills down my spine. So much so i was urged to pull the trigger. I trusted him. With everything! H-he killed jas-

"Jamal-" POP! "Hah!..."

He fell to his knee. Then struggled to stay there. I shot him point blank in the chest. Holy shit.....i shot him. He's gunna kill me! I breathe out a puff of air coupled with some tears and shaky hands. 

He looked up at me.   
"I love you..."

I sob as i shoot him again in the head. His head bobs back then bangs onto the floor.


	14. Recollecting part 13

(There is gore and birth in this chapter.)

"Uuuhhhhh*hic * ahhhhh! Hic"

I cant help the sobs that escape my mouth as i look at Z. 

"Im sorry"

Trembling i brush his hair away from his face and close his eyes. Stroking his face gently. 

Why?

Tears fall continuously from my eyes. 

"Why Z?"

A twinge of guilt is an understatement. I had no right to take his life away. I don't know if he was going to do anything to me or the baby. Still, i couldn't take that risk and i cant help but feel like it was necessary. 

A small pain throbs through my stomach. 

"Agghhh!..."

I rub it hoping itll feel better. It doesn't. It turns into a full cramp. 

"Fuck. Owwww!"

I lay down. Trying to ease it but it just progressively becomes worse. At this point i cant stop the screams. 

"Aaaahhh!!! Ah!"

I lye on the floor writhing in pain. My face is in the carpet and im on my hands and knees. 

"Aaaaaahhh!!AAAAHH!"

I feel more liquid flow down my legs as i scream. Then i hear a bang. I hold my scream to see it was a zombie banging on the last standing window. I immediately cover my mouth while i scream. 

"MMMMNNNNNNHHH!"

I raise my other hand to my butt trying to feel if theres any damage. I can barely touch it because of the pain i retreat as i continue to push. 

"Uugghhhhnnnnn"

The pressure on my stomach causes me to release my bladder. As nice as it feels theres still much more pain that goes with it. I feel myself open as the head makes its way down. I silently scream as I'm reaching for something to scream into. Theres more bangs on the window. I twitch at the loud noise. 

I grab a sheet on the floor and ball it up. Screaming into the dusty sheet helps a lot. Scratching my thighs deeply i scream into the makeshift pillow. I need to push. I gather all of my strength and bear down on my hands and knees. 

"Aaaammmnnnnnnnn!!!!"

I have to do this on my own now. Z isn't here. No ones here. Its just me and the baby. Theres no help. Just me an-  
"aAAAAAAHH! "

I feel the head slide out as the rest of the body forces its way to the exit. Its beyond painful. Its like the whole body is trying to come out at once without my control. I know I've torn by now. 

I hold my sweaty shaky hands under myself to catch the baby. First the head drops into my hands. Then the rest of the body flops down. The greasy feel leads me to believe theres a lot of blood. 

"Haaaa haaa haa"

Im done. Wait... im done oh my god!

"Aaaahhhh waaaahhhh!!!!"

I stare at the baby in my arms. Im still on my hands and knees so im looking at it upside down. The cord is still in me and its still crying. Wait. What is it?

Breathing heavily i struggle to lift the baby onto my screaming pillow. Then i see it. 

"Your a girl?.. ok. "

Tears fall down my face. Im finally allowed to be happy. I cry into the sobbing baby's arms. Her little arms smack my sweaty face repeatedly. 

"Sorry your probably hungry. "

I struggle to sit up. Whilst holding the baby in the blanket. Whoah. Thats a lot of blood. I look at Z. I guess his got mixed with mine. Fuck. I feel a pinch on my sensitive nipple. 

"Ow!"

Shes sucking on it without my help. 

"Oh. Good. Y-your self sufficient. "

The bang on the window causes the glass to break. I grab the gun. 

"Shit! Agh!"

I wobble to the stage of the church and sit behind the curtains. Z said that the only way out would have to be the way we came. Holding her in my arms i have to think. The loud bang disrupts my train of thought making me jump. It was the pew blocking the window Being knocked down. This cold rush of air sends chills down my spine. Then...i hear it. Sounds of the zombie eating Z's flesh. I don't want to see, but if i want to get out i have to go that way. Damn. 

I grab a fold up chair while the baby continues to nurse. I need to throw it towards the sanctuary doors to make an escape. It looks like theres only 2. Shit. If we survive this.....we might not. No, i cant think about stuff like that right now.

I fling the chair to the door making a loud bang. I feel the baby jump. Then dash to the window. They run like a pack to the noise. Theres so much glass and my sneakers aren't gunna do anything to prevent me from getting scratched up. I squeeze my way through cutting my arm and leg for sure. 

"Shit. Shit shit"

Im outside the church and all i can do is try and run. Run as fast as i can. God i know shes freezing. I didn't even get to dry her off. 

"Haaaa!"

My throat burns. I cant breathe.

"HaaaaaAhhhhh..."  
I lay with my back to the gravel ground still holding her. Shes such a good girl. Shes not crying too bad. Only groans. I love her. Im sorry we have to die this way. Shit. I wish we would've made it. 

"I love you ok?"

Her faces scrunches up and begins to cry. Then a loud pop makes both of us jump. 

"Uuuughhhh"

She cries hard and loud. I can barely hear her. My eyes are blurry. Im so tired. I drift off in pain. 

"Mmmnnnn"

Fabric entraps my arms as i try to move. The cold air forces me to huddle in the sheets. Moving around in a bed feels good. My back hurts. Wait. A bed? Where am i? I sit up looking around the small bland room. Then my heart skips a beat. Wheres my baby?!

"Hey!"


	15. Recollecting part 14

"Hey! Haa Wheres my kid?!"

I try to stand and fail miserably. Im on the floor with barely enough strength to look up. Hair fragments block my view as i hear a noise. The door next to my bed opens to a scrawny man. 

"Hey shut the fuck up will you?”

I scowl. Then try to pull myself up. 

"I cant..."

He sighs then lifts me by my arm onto the matress. 

"Ow. Hey!"

"Your lucky you survived. Be grateful i haven't killed you or your kid for food."

What the fuck? What the fuck is wrong with him. 

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah yeah" He flips me off then leaves. 

Where the hell is she?!

The door opens again. This time to a tall woman holding her. Shes muscular with long orange hair. 

"Heeeey mom. "

Her quiet soft toned voice is a stark contrast. 

"Just wanted to spend a little time with her before you woke up."

She has a very soft spoken voice to be so...masculine. She sits gently on my bed careful not to move me so much. I just watch dumbfounded. 

"Whatcha' doin out your blanket huh?"

I puff then shrug. 

"Can i have her back please?" 

She nods and hands her over. Wow she feels loads warmer than when i last held her. 

"Shes very quiet. She scared me a little when i first found you guys. "

The lady tucks me in and stares as i hold her. I look away a little annoyed. 

"What happened. Who was that? And-and where am i?"

She smiles. 

"His name is oscar." She rolls her eyes. 

"Anyway, first...id like to know your name"

"...j-..."I hesitated. Still extremely uncertain. Mom? Im a mom now? How? I don’t remember giving birth. I cant be a mom. Her face pops into my head and so does that jade necklace. 

“Hey i know you’ve had some trauma so ill go easy on you. Whats her name?”

I mumble thinking of a name. Truth is i haven't got one. I spent so much time worrying if she would be survive or not. I never thought to give her a name. I feel kinda bad now. 

"I didnt have time to- i-"

She nods. 

"Ok. So what names do you like because she needs something elegant or peaceful. Maybe lavender or something like that. "

I scoffed . 

She laughs. 

"What too corny?"

I nod. Im getting off track. 

"Ok But where am i ?"

She tilts her head and lets the baby grab her finger. 

"Well its a safe zone/ apartment complex run by people. We are about to have our first leader. Enough of that though, i asked her name. "

I shrug. "Whats yours?"

She giggles. 

"Wanda. "

Wanda perks up. 

" ooh How about Evangeline?! We can call her Ava for short. What do you say mom?"

I stuttered. “W-why do you keep calling me mom? Im not a mom.”

"Welllll you ARE her mom after all."

"Yeah but. Its weird because I'm a man."

"Right right but you should take pride in it. You gave birth to her against what ever odds you faced. She needs to know that. Its ok to relish in your own glory for a while. Don't you think so?"

Glory? Is she insane? What glory do i have to relish in? Ive done horrible things. Things i Dont even want her to know. I killed her father! What mom does that to their child’s father?! My heart rate picks up pace. 

“Im sorry, i didn’t mean to make you worry. I just wanted to help you feel at ease here. Ya know when we found you. We heard all this commotion coming from down the street. We were looking for supplies near by. I never in a million years think id meet two beautiful people dying on the street. It was my best dream and my worst nightmare all at once.”

What the hell is she talking about?

“Im so happy you survived. Ill never regret saving you. Even if you don’t to talk to me right now i want you to know i will keep you too safe.”

I stare at her while my chest tightens. I cling onto the baby a little as my heart slows down. 

She kisses her then pats my hand.

“Let me know if you need anything. Ill be right in the next room.”

As the door closes i feel almost euphoric. She brought an air about her that i didn't expect. It was nice. Way better than that other guy. Although, it is a little mysterious. I don't like how they just saved me. I want to know more. Why didn’t i tell her my name? Its not like i don’t know it.....maybe I’m ashamed. Maybe....I don’t want her to know.....i killed z. Jasmines gone. Will she die too? 

I raised Ava for a almost a year here. Shes gotten so big and so strong already. Ive been known as jade here. Out of all the things i regret, changing my name isn’t one. Its a new start for me and ava. 

"you walking for me today?"

She squeals and falls on her back. 

"Ava come on. You cant just fall out every time i ask."

I sit her up and start again. 

"Ava walk for me?"

She repeats the exact same action of tumbling over and laughing. I cant help but smile. 

"Alright alright"

The door opens to Wanda. 

"What are you two love bugs doing in here?!"

Ava screams as Wanda enters. Wanda picks up Ava and blows raspberries on her stomach. Ava is hysterical. I watch them bonding and smile to myself. 

"Hey thats sexual harassment Im gunna call on behalf of my daughter if you don't stop."

"Oh hush. No harm is coming to her little bald head."

She kisses her and i stare.

"Hey you guys clear out that wall yet?"

Wanda groans. 

"No! Its taking so long. "

I scuff. Then proceed to gloat. 

"Well. If i was out there as much as you were, i would've cleared out the whole east side by now. "

She rolled her eyes. 

"Oh sure!" 

Ava wiggled free from Wandas grip. 

"No really wanda! I was an assassin back at my old bases. They had no idea how i made it that long as a kid!"

She laughed. 

"Maybe your arrogance turned the zombies off." A large eye roll followed. 

"This is not arrogance this is confidence!"

"Riiiight"

"Alright then how come its taking you guys so long to get the job done?" I snidely ask. 

"Well first of all everyone keeps complaining about the shortage of ammo to defend ourselves while we work. Then it was the drought when everyone was thirsty. Then it-"

"Wanda Wanda. I don't actually care. Just trying to make conversation."

"Oh well why'd you ask? You know i go off on tangents. "

"Yeah i know. I know. Thats what i like about you..."

She blushed. 

"Hey Wanda.."

She turns to me. 

I kiss her quickly then back up. 

"You got nice lips."

She nods almost in a dream state. Then i kiss her again. We were making out until Ava crawled in my lap and pulled on my lower lip. 

"Ow!"

Wnada laughed. 

"Oh ava hes not hurting me. Shes like a little warden."

I rub my lip and hold her on my lap. 

"Yeah Or a cock block. "

Wanda punches me in my arm and burys her head in her hands. 

"Hahahaha"

I look up at her and blush. 

"So is it...official now or something?"

She smiles. Then stands. 

"Tell you what. When i come back ill make sure you know if its official. "

I freeze. Then blush. I stand with her. 

"When are you coming back. Why are you leaving?"

"Hahahaha alright ill tell you. They are telling the workers that we need to clean out the infestation in order to finish the project."

I nod 

"so you wont be back till tomorrow?"

She nods. 

"Ok. See you tomorrow"

She kisses ava. Then gives me a more sensual one. 

"Tomorrow jade"

I gulp as she leaves the room. Why cant 24 hours move faster?!

Im sitting in the living room rocking Ava to sleep while she breast feeds. Im dead tired but i cant sleep until she does. 

BANG

i jump up and ava starts to cry. The lock has just been shot out. 

"Shit!"

Three guys quickly walk in. I hold ava and back up to get the gun on the table. I hear a cock and i see the shot gun pointed straight at me. 

"Ok ok....I'm not a threat. Its just  
Me in here with my kid. "

Ava is whimpering now as i rock her. I hear tussling in the back room and they bring out Oscar. 

"Fuck you, you fucking pricks. I already paid you. "

The guy with the mask speaks. 

"He told us that if he didn't live up to his deal he has something for me. Do you know what that is?"

I shake my head. The sweaty guy talking to me livcks his lips. 

"I swear i don't know anything. Im just here with my kid!"

He pointed at me. 

"He said you. You were his collateral if he couldn't pay up. You didn't know that did you?"

He looked down as i stared daggers at him. 

"He what?..."

"Take him"

"What?! WHAT THE HELL! NO! WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HOW AM I COLLATERAL. WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

He sucks his teeth. 

"I mean what i mean. He didn't pay up so we take you. Sell you. Thats what we mean."

Im dumbfounded. Oscar...sold me?


	16. Recollecting part 15

(Theres rape in this chapter. you can skip to biohazard)

Wait 

Wait

No

"Shit. Ok. Fine he sold me out. Wha-what do you want because i can- shit i can do it here. Just don't take me away from here yet. "

"We cant. If someone comes back. "

"IF SOMEONE COMES BACK THEN I WONT SAY ANYTHING. I WONT TELL. Its only him me and another lady. Thats it!! I wont say a word. You can trust me. My daughter is on the line I'm not going to lie to you."

He gets really quiet then looks at his lackeys for assurance. They all silently agree. 

"Go in your room with jason. We need to handle him. "

I nod not realizing i think i bit off more than i can chew. Bile rises in my throat. The people in the building work at the same place as wanda. Their not going to be back for a while too! shit!Why the fuck did i just negotiate? I should've fought! I know i cant....shit!

I hold my right hand up while the other is holding Ava. He shoves me in the room and closes the door. Ava whimpers then cries as i put her in her carseat. I hear him unbuckle his belt. 

"Hurry and strip. We don't have time. "

I puff out air as i walk to him taking off my clothes. 

"On your knees. You bite and i shoot. Understand?"

I nod then motion to my knees. This is a gut wrenching feeling. It just reminds me of brian and tony. Fuck and Z. They deserved to die. They all deserve to die. 

As I'm sucking him off twinges of disgust and guilt envelope me. Im glad Ava's on the other side of the bed so she wont see this but i was hoping for my next sexual experience to be a good one. My stomach hurts. I feel sick but i have to do this. So they wont hurt her. 

My mouth hesitantly closes around him once again. I don't know much about the proper way of doing it but i don't think he cares since he hasn't corrected me. Suddenly warm liquid shoots down my throat as i accidentally swallow. He pulls out and i choke on the last bit. 

"Swallow that"

I comply and the door opens. To the man in the mask. 

"On the bed. I need to make this quick. Havent had any since our last job. "

I chuckle sadisticly. Feeling myself going a little crazy. 

"What.......cant get a girl the normal way?"

He pulls me up on the bed by my arms and slams me down on the pillow.

"I didnt know that you could talk after that. Make sure you swallow nice big gulps okay?"

Fuck this. 

I spit the cum right in his smiling face. Then attempt to get him off of me. I haven't fought since i got here. So I'm relatively weak. He easily overpowers me. 

"You wanna fucking misbehave?! Fine! You get whats coming to ya!"

"Get the fuck off of me!"

Avas cries worsen. 

My pants are pulled off by the two men. Then a third enters...

Im rocked back and forth on the bed. Trying to hold out on making any noise whatsoever. The sudden movements are doing nothing to aid in my resistance. Tears have come and gone with them being buried in the pillow. Its extremely painful. Everything hurts. My chest from them grabbing and pulling. My stomach from the constant pounding. My legs are even shaking from trying to hold this downward position. I scream into the pillow periodically just to get some of my anger out. 

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Ha aha aaa..."

My pride and my heart are in shambles. My ava who was forced to cry herself to sleep. This is terrible. I was hoping that id never have this feeling again. This feeling of uncontrollable anger and depression . Im made to do nothing more than to please them. 

"Fuck yeah. Feel that shit. "

We've been at it for countless hours. My body has physically had enough to bare. My arms are limp to my side and the intruders are now having to hold my shaking legs up. I hear birds chirping. How long did this happen? It cant have been all night. Ava needs to eat something. Before she starves! I gather my quaking voice and lift myself with my arms. 

"Please.......let me feed her. She's hungry.... Just for a second. "

The main intruder sits in the back of the room with a cigarette. He puffs out a long drawn smoke. 

"With what? We took all your milk. "

The man on top of me pounds me harder. I curl down back to my drenched pillow. 

"No. Not that. She has food. In the cabinets!"

He laughs. 

"We took everything! She doesn't have food in there."

I sob. I cant do this. Im so exhausted. And they wont allow me to sleep. Let alone feed my daughter. Why? Why?! Does this keep happening?!

The man on-top of me ejaculates inside. 

Why does this keep happening to me?! 

The door opens and everyone looks to it. Wanda stands there covered in dirt staring at everyone. Then reaches for her gun. 

"Hey!-"

She shoots the man in the chair then shoots multiple times at the guy on top of me. Missing the guy in the corner next to Ava. The guy pulls out a gun to Ava. 

"NO!"

Wanda shoots him multiple times as he pulls the trigger. I immediately looked away gasping. Wanda exclaims. 

"FUCK! AVA!"

I cover my mouth and close my eyes harshly. This cant be real. It has to be a bad dream. Im actually in the room with wanda and Ava. Relaxing on the bed after a good nights rest. Wandas under my arm as i stroke her hair. Ava is cooing softly as i giggle with her. We're watching the sun come up. We're not here. Not here at all. 

"AVA BABY. CAN YOU HEAR ME?!!!!!!"

I hate wandas screams...

"EVANGELINE!!"


End file.
